portal
by naruko88558855
Summary: some girls get suck in to the naruto world and meet the akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

name=patricia

names meaning=noble women

gender=female

look,s=6,2 large boobs Dxxx long spike orange hair dark purple eyes 13 pressings in Both eras 2 in the nose 2 in lip 3 in left eyebrow.

age=250

job=leader of a world fames car drifting/racing gang.

hobbies=work,racing

personality=she strait but caring to all her gang,kind and caring.

name=Deirdre

name meaning=sorrow

gender=female

look,s=5,9 boobs cxx lite blue eyes long yellow hair and a small a mount in a pony tail on the top of her head.

age=190

job=boom expert.

hobbies=art clay,drifting,explosions.

personality=esly unowed loving and kind love explosions and fireworks love art and can be often be herd saying(life is a blast and art is the explosion).

name=drucilla

name meaning=Dewey eyes

gender=female

look,s=same as her twin,s,deirdre!david.

age=190

job=boom expert.

hobbies=same as twine,s.

personality=same as twine,s.

name=david

gender=male

wolverine hand

all same as twin,s but no boob,s!

name=hilda

name meaning=war maid

gender=female

look,s=5,12 long silver hair all the way down to her knees never up pink eyes long nails blood red.

age=200

job=infuser/assassin/killer

hobbies=praying to her god(jame),sacrificing things to her god,cursing at thing.

personality=mean,love her god,curses at every thing she can see.

name=ivory

name meaning=white as ivory

gender=female

look,s=5,7 boob,s dxx long black hair in slit down pony tail black eye can tern dark red when mad small slits under eyes.

age=205

job=info finder/assassin

hobbies=emo

personality=emo,sad,

name=Kelsey

name meaning=warrior

gender=female

look,s=6,3 boob,s dxxx long brown hair born with no pupils cream red eye owt lind in cream green body covered with stitches 2 on the coners of her mothe.

age=245

job=doter/assassin/infuser

hobbies=stitching thing up/making money/

personality=mean but shy love money and making it hate buying stupid stuff.

name=kerri

name meaning=dark-haired

gender=female

look,s=6,1 boob,s dxxx has white eye,s with black pupils born with a skin discolor her skin is lite blue she has dark blue short hair so short only on head hase 3 scar under both eye look liec gills hase sharp teeth.

age=190

job=assassin

hobbies=swimming,playing with animals,

personality=strong nice but cocky love getting in to scuffs with her friends.

name=sacha

name meaning=helper of mankind

gender=female

look,s=5,6 boob,s cxxx dark brown eye,s has shoulder lathe dark red hair vary short and vary pale skin.

age=210

job=doter/ lab poison maker

hobbies=making puppets,making poisons in her room/lab.

personality=shy,cold if talk only to be rude and onest.

name=tina

name meaning=little one

gender=female

look,s=5,8 boob,s cxxx can only see one rite eye dark red long black hair with orange tips go all the way down to her back.

age=110

job=can dow in thing.

hobbies=play with evry body she can see,asking for candy,saying(tina a good girl).

personality=one word ad-hd,love to play and love to by called a good girl,and thinks of patricia as her mom.

name=zoe

name meaning=life giving

gender=female

look,s=5,7 boob,s dxxx long dark green hair with lite green on the tip,s has brite yellow eye her left side skin is black and her rite whit has brite pink lips.

age=210

job=can dow in thing.

hobbies=gardening,finding new types of plants.

personality=has split personality **black is evil **white is is kind and nice black is mean and gardening and planting plants.


	2. Chapter 2

(Florida,Miami,old abided ware howes)

come on guy we got a job to do we have to go!)yell a women from down the hall.a minuet later one of the door,s from down the hall swung open and 3 human's ran owt of the ran owt in to the hall screaming(tina dint mean to do it tina sorry!)be hind her wher to big blobs patricia cud only see yellow hair and that chud only mean one thing.2 of the triplets wher pist at tina again and that mint the twines throwing biomes all over patricia thinking of that mead her eye twitch she ran after them and yelld(come back hear you little basters don't destroy my base).after that every one whes read for this all sat down at a large round table in the middle of the told every on how they wher upugints and what they wher guy name whes dan markavik aka bj arms dialer for a top-secret gang in whed be heeding east with his new shipment of gun,s in a semi truck.(ok guys you now you job,s)patricia said as she got up from the in the coner gist said(heaha)kerri got up from the table and walk over to a soled red car((I have pitchers but no name post thim sone))she jump in and yelld (emo lady come on).ivory walk over from the coner and hop in to the stop coating her money and stuffs a hole wade of cashed in her pocket as she walk to a teal green car and slid in to the drivers yelled pointing at a black and red strip car(hay bitch cant we tack my fucking car you asshole!).Kelsey gist crank the car up and rord the eugenics at her hilda yelled(what you crazy bitch you cant go with owt me assface).hilda ran and jump throw the pasger side window and yell(fuck yahe bitches im back!).every one face palmed there self's and got in to there rovd her engine at the other and whint speeding off with every body be hind gave them all walk talks so they cud talk to every started to talk in to the walk ktalk(ok guy im turning at the next left after that start dessert that when we see the semi triplets you guys throw the c4 to hilda,hilda you clime owt of the car and jump on to the semi and strap it to the doors an let it blow,then I will jump in and tina will drive my car ivory you jump to and 2 of the triplets jump,we lowd the guns in to sacha car got it and we leave no trace we where hear got walk talk blast(YES MUM).thay got to the street and when strata and chot the got in front of the semi hilda and Kelsey drove by the side of the truck the triplets rite be hind them sacha whes be hind the semi and ivory and kerri be hind yelled in to the walk talk(GO!)hilda rolled down the window and jump owt on to the semi she mnover her way to the back of the truck to the door she yelled at the triplets(c4 dumeass,s).Deirdre one of the triplets throw the c4 to her she tapt it to the doors and jump to the triples doors blow and hilda jump in and calld on to the walk talk(ok bitch,s all good sacha git the car ready)hilda got a(goth yhae).kerri got owt of the way and moved from behind look back and put her hand a round the pasger side seat and gried to her self she spue a round and drove backwards her trunk to the doors of the semi hilda start loading the guns in to the trunk of the car.a big portal opened and suckt all the cars in.


End file.
